Virtues Lost: The 54th Hunger Games
by brynne14
Summary: What happened in the 54th Hunger Games is not something easily forgotten. Follow these 5 young tributes as they struggle with grief, loss and of course, the horrors of the brand new arena. Will one of these tributes come out victorious? Or will they be defeated by another? Find out while you can. *NOT an SYOT*


**A/N:** Hi guys! This will be the story of the 54th Hunger Games in SYOT style. This is NOT an SYOT, but I do have one that is open. You are welcome to submit tributes to it! In this story, around 5 tribute's POVs will be showcased. Please R&R! Feel free to message me with suggestions. Thanks!

**D1: Ava Golding,**** 17**

I smile as I bury the hatchet through the dummy's neck. The head falls right off. I turn to Satin, hoping he saw my skill, but he is too busy practicing with his sword. I roll my eyes and turn away. I really don't understand how most of the girls at the academy like him. I must admit, he's attractive, but there isn't really anything beyond that. Satin is usually quiet, but is known for his quick temper. Something I must look out for when we are put into the arena in a couple weeks.

To anyone other than my best friend Sapphire, I say that I always have looked forward to the games, but that's not entirely true. My father has looked forward to me volunteering for the Games ever since I was little. He won his games some years ago at age fifteen. His legacy now rests on my shoulders.

I look at the pale grey wall and find the clock. 9:48, it reads. I suddenly turn to Satin.

"Uh...it's almost ten, so I'm going home now. You can walk with me, if you'd like." I say awkwardly.

He waits until he's done stabbing a moving dummy to talk.

"I'll be fine. I am just going to practice my skills for a little bit longer." He states.

We are the only two here this late, and its been like this for the past month. After we got chosen.

"But, the reaping is tomorrow, and they shut off the street lights at ten-fifteen. I bet you don't want to walk alone in the dark." I try not to look at him.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Are you sure it isn't you who doesn't want to walk alone? You sound pretty scared for a girl who is volunteering for the Hunger Games tomorrow." He pauses and points the end of his sword to himself. "I, on the other hand, can handle a five minute walk in the dark."

I grin, pretending to not notice his rude remarks. "Suit yourself, Satin."

I set my thin hatchet down, and start walking out of the room.

"Wait," Satin says. "Good luck tomorrow."

I nod and close the door. I then go through the hallways that I travel through at least ten times a day. The same old boring schedule. The same old boring skills. The same old boring people.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

When I wake up the next morning, I decide to take a quick shower. I always sleep in very late. When I got home from training last night, I was too tired to even take off my academy clothes.

After the shower, I put on a two strapped, navy blue dress that flows just above my knees. I then put on light makeup, that my mother let me borrow just for today. I like my blonde hair and pale grey eyes. My eyes make me stand out in this District full of near clones.

Today is my first real reaping. Before today, I have never had a chance of participating in the games. District 1 and 2 usually produce volunteers every year. Knowing what I'm about to do, I know I must try to look my best.

I soon walk down my stairs and walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh honey, you look great!" My mother grins excitedly.

I sit at the table across from my father. He smiles, his aftershave showing in the morning light.

He hands me a biscuit and a bowl of fruit. My father has been monitoring my meals ever since we found out I was number one contender for this year's female tribute. Living in the victor's village, I have never gone unfed. But lately, I have been eating less and less to adapt to the demands of the arena. Careers usually have a bounty full of supplies, but in my dad's year a flood destroyed everything.

If he cared about my survival that much, maybe he should stop encouraging me to volunteer. I like my life here in District 1, even if it can get a little boring sometimes.

Right before I leave, I have a serious talk with my father. He looks straight into my eyes.

"During the reaping, you are going to get this feeling of doubt. Don't give in. Stay focused, and do what you have to do. I believe in you. Real careers don't give up." He says intensely.

"Oh Ken, don't be so hard on the girl. We believe in you, Ave." My mother says.

I sigh and hug them both. I try to be the career they want me to be, I try.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

After we sign in, Sapphire and I stand together in the seventeen year old section. Through the sea of blonde hair, a curly purple haired woman makes her way towards the microphone. Our escort. I think her name is Winnie.

"Welcome, District 1! It is quite the honor to be here today." She says. That is when I stop listening and get lost in my own thoughts.

I didn't realize how nervous I was until the Treaty of Treason started playing. I look down at my feet

_"Be the career we know you are."_

_"You've been a victor since birth."_

"You_ were made to do this."_

What if I don't win? Everyone says I will, but just one mistake...

I then realize that I am a career. A trained professional. If anyone can win, its me. I hope...

I take a deep breath and look up. I soon realize that everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to volunteer. The girl's name must have been picked when I was freaking out. I know what I must do. I put on an intimidating look and scream.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I say.

I saunter up to the stage with a confident glow. This is my moment.

"What's your name, my dear?" Winnie asks me.

"Ava Golding." I say with a sly smile.

I look to the back and see my father nodding. His approval. What I have been yearning for my entire life.

Satin volunteers and I am whisked away to the Justice Building.

My father and mother come soon enough. Our talk is very short, they expect me to be coming home as victor very soon.

My father gives me his silver watch, which was his token in his games. None of us cry.

When the peacekeeper comes to escort them out, my father says quickly, "We're so proud of you. I can't wait to see you on the big screen." He winks and the door shuts.

At least the last thing he says to me was not in his usual stern voice.

I just wish I was as enthusiastic as he is.


End file.
